He's Different
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: Flaky held his paws up and growled, across the room was an almost dead Fliqpy. His crimson eyes narrowed as he reminded himself of why this was happing, and the deaths. *Requested by Hitgirlgomez*


**Hello guys! I finally got a request! I did get one from SonicFanGirl321 on here. But she was mad that I said I didn't like sex with a man, or really someone being a furry!**

**So yeah, the request, Male Flaky VS Fliqpy, and a back story with Male Flaky in the war! Oh boy this is going to be fun!**

…

Flaky held his paws up and growled, across the room was an almost dead Fliqpy. His crimson eyes narrowed as he reminded himself of why this was happing, and the deaths.

…

Flaky was always the shy, fearful young boy. He never started fights, or tried anything. He only played baseball. He felt like that was the only thing he was good at.

One day Flaky was playing, he swing the bat and hit the ball, it flew across the place into a tree. "Aw come on, Flaky!" Yelled an annoyed Cuddles, his paws on his hips. Flaky looked down.

"S-sorry…"

"Just go get it!" Toothy snapped, Flaky nodded weakly as the two other boys walked over to a table with drinks on it. Flaky tried to get the ball, the red porcupine jumped in the air trying to get the ball. Until he heard someone screaming, he walked over and saw Lumpy, Flippy, Russell, Ka Boom Mouse, Sneaky, and Fuzz Ball in military informs.

A large brown dog stood over them. "As you know, the Tiger General is trying to take over again. We must stop him, you where chosen to fight."

The dog turned and saw Flaky, the scared boy tried to turn and run. But the large dog grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the line of the men. "Well, someone tried to run. You were chosen for this war so you're fighting in it."

"I-I wasn't..! I-I was j-just trying-."

"NO BACKTALK!" The large dog howled, Flaky started shaking even harder. His flakes raining down from his long crimson hair, he bit his pale lower lip. The large dog sighed and looked around. "As I was saying, you have been chosen to fight. Ka Boom Mouse,"

The mouse looked up, he gulped as he stayed quite. "You're been chosen because you're good with bombs, and makin' bombs out of normal, safe things."

"Thank you, sir!" Ka Boom yelled worried as the dog nodded. Then looked at Sneaky.

"You're been chosen for your spyin', and hidin' skills." Then he looked at Flippy. "Flippy, you're here because you're smart, and you think on your feet."

He turned to Russell. "You're good at makin' boats, right?"

Russell nodded sharply. "Great." The dog smiled, but it faded fast as he turned to Lumpy. "Your only here because your father paid me to have you killed here."

"Okay!" The dumb blue animal smiled sweetly.

The dog looked over Fuzz Ball, he had cut the sleeves of his inform, the large dog was shocked at this. "Um…Why are you here?"

Fuzz Ball looked up at him. "To help save my master's town." He said, meaning Annie, his master.

"What?—Never mind, just get on the bus." The dog shook his head and pointed at the bus by them. The other men walked on sitting wherever they could. Flaky was pulled off again, the dog looked him over.

A dark red jacket with a light red, almost pink short sleeve shirt, with short jeans shorts with yoga pants under them. With black boots that goes to his ankles. "Did you not get your inform?"

"N-no…" Flaky said terrified, the dog pulled him in the dressing room and threw a inform at him. Flaky barely grabbed them and walked into another room and put it on. Then he was pushed on the bus.

He sat down by Russell and Lumpy. "Hi ya, Flakes! Why are you here?"

"I-I was trying t-to get m-my baseball ball and h-he misunderstood…" Flaky whimpered. Russell patted his back.

"Ya don't worry, Ah'll help ya. Land lover." He reinsured and looked out the window. Flaky looked down at his lap and didn't say a word. Lumpy talked the others in the other seats and smiled.

They walked down and were told to go in a small room. There stood The Mole, Flaky set down on a computer chair type chair. The Mole cut the thirteen year old boy's hair, his once long, and beautiful hair was now cut short and looked odd now. He squeaked when he saw it. He kinda looked like an anime man with hair like this.

His pale fingers ran through his flaky and almost dry quill like hair. He was told to go in a large room, he was sitting on a bottom bed on a bunk bed. He was waiting for the others, they soon came and they all went to bed.

For the next four months, Flaky had gotten ready for war. He was still quite and fearful, but he didn't try to leave. Finally the day came, they were going to the war. They walked to the bus and readied themselves for death, or worse.

Flaky was brave enough to look up. All his life he was too scared to look up, or if he did. He was barely doing it. The redhead was in the middle of Russell and Fuzz Ball. Fuzz Ball was daydreaming as Russell was humming.

"Are you ready?" Fuzz Ball asked, breaking the ice. Flaky lowered his head.

"N-no…"

"I'll help you." Fuzz Ball smiled, Flaky's head shot up.

"R-really? W-why?"

"You're young, right? You couldn't be more then thirteen. Plus I'm here to help."

…

The first attack, Flaky held the gun in sweaty hands. He shot but missed, he was about to be shot. But Russell shot the man before he did. "WATCH OUT, LAND LOVER!"

"S-sorry!" Flaky cried, he turned and saw a deep hole.

More gunshots as tigers and other team animals fell and died. Flaky tried to keep down, he was in a hole that the others didn't know of. He crawled as the gunshots hurt his ears, he kept going until the hole ended. He pushed himself up against it and waited for the gunshots to stop.

When it finally did, Flaky crawled out and looked around. Only a few tigers lived, about fifteen. The others died, even Russell. Flaky covered his mouth and bit down on his lower lip enough for blood to flow. The tigers turned and ran at him, Flaky turned and tried to run to camp.

But the tigers grabbed him, and about killed him, but someone shot the one holding Flaky. The others ran off, Flippy, Ka Boom Mouse, and Sneaky stood there. "How could you?" Flippy growled.

"W-what?" Flaky asked, holding his paws.

"You just left! We needed you!" Flippy snapped.

"B-but h-how could o-one person h-help?" Flaky retorted, Flippy shook his head and walked away. Ka Boom sighed and walked away as well. Sneaky turned away.

"At least the others died trying, you just hid." Sneaky lowered his upper eyelids and followed the two others. Flaky only stood there, soon he walked back to camp.

…

Flippy, Ka Boom Mouse, and Sneaky were out trying to stop the Tiger General. When only Flippy walked back covered in blood they understood what happened.

The war was over, thanks to Flippy, and everyone else who died. 1,000 animals came to fight; only sixteen was coming back. A small bus was ready for the animals. The few animals Flaky knew where Fuzz Ball, with no right arm, Flippy, Lumpy, Handy, who now has no arms and Pop.

Flaky was sitting by Flippy and Fuzz Ball. "I'm sorry about your friends." Flaky said, his shyness, modishness and even the fearfulness had died long ago.

"…" Flippy didn't talk, Flaky turned to Fuzz Ball.

"Aren't you happy you have one arm?" Flaky smiled. Fuzz Ball nodded.

"Yes, I am. Better than nothing, I guess. I see your cuts." Fuzz Ball, Flaky's once fragile face was now rough, cuts and now bags over his chrisom eyes.

"Yeah."

…

Flaky remember how this fight started. He only came in Giggles' Café for lunch when Flippy flipped. Flaky wasn't going to let Fliqpy kill him. The others ran out long ago.

The half died Fliqpy stood up and ran at him, Flaky ran out of the way and pulled out his knife and threw it at Flippy. Flippy was stabbed in the stomach, he held his stomach and breathed heavy. Fliqpy picked up a chair and ran at Flaky, before Flaky could move. Fliqpy hit him with it, Flaky flew in the air then hit the wall.

Flaky held back a scream and tried to stand up. His lag hurt, he let out a scream. Flippy's eyes turned grass-green as he looked around, his own blood on paws and his stomach bleeding out. Flippy yelled as Flaky stood up. He used his good lag and picked up his knife.

He grabbed Flippy and stabbed him in the chest and let him go. "F-fuck you.." Flaky said through the pain and sat down. He felt himself go into shock.

He sat back and sighed, he knew being close to a dead body in this town meant death. But who cares?

…_**Fin…**_

**There you go! My first ever story that wasn't based off a dream! Yes, all my stories were based off dreams. This is for Hitgirlgomez. She has another request but that's another story ;)**


End file.
